Vehicle tire pressure management systems must provide an air path from a pressurized air source to the tire. Since the tire is rotating and the air source is not, there must be a rolling seal chamber at some point in the path. This seal chamber is typically located between the stationary hub of the wheel end assembly and the rotating, tire mounting spindle. The tire is generally offset axially from the hub. Air must be taken axially from the rolling seal chamber to the tire. This is typically done by providing a conduit that extends axially from the seal chamber through the end assembly to the tire, or the conduit may be eliminated by rifle drilling long passages axially through one member of the end assembly. An added conduit in an inaccessible area clearly involves extra expense. Drilling a passage axially through an end member that does not have a large radial thickness is also difficult.